Blaze
Blaze Blaze, (unknown plural) are found in The Nether alongside The Nether Fortress. When attacked, Blaze will set himself on fire and begin to shoot fireballs, much like the Ghast. Blaze has an abillalty to fly, usually leaving the players sword useless. Blazes attacks are unblockable, meaning that it can frequantly snipe with its flying power. Blazes will spawn once the player gets within 16 blocks of reach. The spawners have a chance of spawning 1-4 Blazes at once. Blazes can only spawn in light level 11 or lower (at the lower half of their body). Blazes can also spawn naturally elsewhere in Nether Fortresses. Blazes can ONLY spawn in The Nether Fortress, unless The Player uses a Blaze Egg on creative mode. 'Camping' at a Blaze spawner is an great and effective way to gather Blaze Rods, as they will always appear close enough to attack with a sword, and there is a delay in their attack after they spawn because they have to charge first. This is best done in combination with the fire resistance potion in effect, which makes the player immune to the Blaze's attacks and can be brewed by adding Magma Cream to awkward potions. You can also build a doorway, 2 blocks tall and 1 block wide, where you can camp and kill the blazes as they come down. This strategy is extremely effective if you cover up the roof of the spawner room and camp in the doorway with a diamond sword. However, make sure that the "Blaze box" is larger than the spawn zone, otherwise the Blaze may spawn outside the box and catch you unaware, giving you little time to react and defend yourself, although a good way to automate this is to put water in the bottom of the blaze box so that it flows out of the doorway from all sides (to take items with it) and put a door there to keep the water there but stay within 16 blocks of the spawner to keep it going and try to stay behind a wall of some sort so the blazes don't see you. Also you can use pressure plates and dispensers filled with snowballs if the water idea doesn't work. Again, stay within 16 blocks of the spawner to keep it going. You can also make a blaze trap by making a shelter and make it two blocks deep then mine at the top of the wall until you have a part that opens to the nether and is three blocks wide. Blazes are also an efficient way to farm experience. They drop 10 experience points when killed by the player, as opposed to only 5 dropped by most other hostile mobs. The above camping method, combined with potions of fire resistance, can generate an average of about 65 experience per minute. Much like Ghasts, the Blaze's ability to fly can make it difficult to recover their loot after killing them. However, a viable tactic of combat is to fight them at close range by reeling them in with a fishing rod first. The use of a potion of fire resistance is extremely helpful when fighting Blazes. Blazes, if veiwed up close show they have no body/torso. Their eyes are simlar to Steve (the players) but are changed brown.